


[Podfic] The Coffee Shop Job by Rainah

by UstolemyNAME



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: It's a coffee shop au, except everyone is still, you know, themselves.Thus, it's the three of them each trying to pull a con while in a coffeeshop.





	[Podfic] The Coffee Shop Job by Rainah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Coffee Shop Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044480) by [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah). 



**Title:** [The Coffee Shop Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044480)  
**Author** : [Rainah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  20:38  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gMGNSx_rgkyXQQJ784FYhgxA90HY-6lZ) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1W-L2h7hZZQb3biZPnjSI5WQMMq2pAVpz)


End file.
